


When Max Got Home

by malec_4ever



Series: Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Max returns from a visit, to a loft that looks a lot different than it did when he left.





	1. Chapter 1

This idea popped into my head while I was in the middle of  **Daddy and Poppa's Wedding** , so I had to let it sit until I was ready to get to it.

Just a reminder, I always end with fluffy goodness, no matter how much angst and drama there currently is.

With that in mind, let's begin Max's latest adventure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max walks out of the portal and finds himself in the loft.

Poppa is walking into the kitchen when the doorbell rings. He goes over to the door and opens it.

A strange man is there, "Magnus Bane."

Poppa asks, "And you are?"

The man laughs as he pulls out a syringe and sticks it in Poppa's neck. Max looks on in shock as the man grabs Poppa as he collapses.

Daddy comes out of the bedroom, "Magnus who's at the door?" He sees the stranger holding an unconscious Poppa and brings out his bow and arrow. The man steps aside and another man, obviously a warlock, hits Daddy with an energy ball, that sends him into a wall. Daddy is knocked out cold.

Max goes after the two men, but the warlock creates a portal and they escape with Poppa.

Max stands in the hall, unsure what to do. The elevator down the hall opens up and Uncle Jace walks out. He sees the open door of the loft and curses. He brings out his seraph blade and runs down the hall. He runs into the loft with Max behind him.

Uncle Jace kneels next to Daddy, "Alec, wake up."

Daddy slowly opens his eyes, "Jace, where's Magnus?"

"I don't know."

"Warner was here with a warlock. They have Magnus."

Uncle Jace helps Daddy to his feet, "Warner? Warner Prince, Robert's friend?"

"Yes, he drugged Magnus. The warlock must have created a portal."

Max nods.

"A portal? By the angel, Alec, they could have gone anywhere."

Daddy nods as he takes out his phone and makes a phone call. Max gets closer to see who he is calling.

_**Catarina** _

She answers, "Who the fuck is this, I just got home... Oh shit Alec, what's the matter?"

"Warner Prince and a warlock grabbed Magnus."

"Where are you?"

"The loft."

"Give me five minutes."

"Thanks Catarina."

They hang up.

Daddy starts pacing. Uncle Jace keeps out of his way. Max rubs his thumb over his fingers.

A portal opens up and Catarina walks into the loft.

She goes over to Daddy, "Any idea who this warlock is?'

Daddy shakes his head, "I don't remember seeing him around here or at the Institute."

Catarina nods, "Okay." She eyes the love rune on Daddy's neck, "Can you track Magnus with that rune?"

Daddy looks confused, "Never came up. I guess it  _is_  possible."

"Let's see what we can do." She takes Daddy's hands in hers, "Concentrate on Magnus."

Daddy nods and closes his eyes. The love rune starts to glow blue.

Jace looks at Catarina. She nods and closes her eyes. Max crosses his fingers.

Catarina smiles, "Got it." She lets go of Daddy's hands and creates a portal, "Let's go get him."

They walk through the portal. Max goes with them, he wants to make sure Poppa is alright.

They find themselves in a hallway.

Daddy says, "Let's split up." Uncle Jace and Catarina nod and go in different directions. Max stays with Daddy.

Daddy glances into a room and sees Warner standing over a still unconscious Poppa.

He brings out his bow and loads an arrow, "Warner, get away from him."

Warner turns around, "Alexander, how did you get here?"

"Get away from Magnus."

"Oh yes, Robert knew that this warlock would be a problem. Too bad his plan to have his ass thrown in the City of Bones for killing a ShadowHunter didn't work."

Max's eyes widen,  _ **Poppa would never kill a ShadowHunter.**_

"My father should have realized that anybody who knew us would never believe his tale of spells and Magnus wanting to gain control of the Institute."

Max shakes his head,  _ **that doesn't sound like the Poppa I love.**_

"Robert thought it was foolproof. Audio of you begging him to stop beating you. You found near death by his loft. ShadowHunters talking about him using a love spell to get you to do as he wants."

Max feels sick,  _ **Poppa hurt Daddy? Never. Poppa would cut off his own hand before he hurt Daddy. Poppa was ready to die when Daddy died. No wonder nobody talks about this evil man, not even Aunt Clary. This man talks shit about Poppa and hurts Daddy.**_ Max rubs his fingers together, Max is tempted to kill him, but he is  _not to interfere_. Max takes a deep breath instead.

Daddy's eyes are cold, "My father was a fool."

"You are a ShadowHunter, sworn to kill demons, not marry one."

Daddy interrupts him, "Magnus is a warlock, not a demon."

"He is  _ **part**_  demon. You are a Lightwood, DownWorlders are beneath you. You are a disgrace to your name and a traitor to your people. What defense do you have?"

"That man is my husband, and I will protect him.", Daddy sees his chance and lets the arrow fly. It goes through Warner's throat.

Daddy coldly watches as the man falls to the floor dead. He runs to Poppa. He sits on the floor and places Poppa's head on his leg. He checks for a pulse. Max sees Daddy's shoulders relax. Poppa is alive.

Max relaxes, until he sees a man run into the room. Max creates a fireball, ready to protect his fathers. The man gets hit by a fireball from behind Max. Max turns around and sees Catarina.

Uncle Jace comes running in, "How's Magnus?"

Catarina kneels by Poppa and Daddy, "He's alive." She helps Daddy get Poppa in his arms.

Uncle Jace glares at Warner, "When does it end?"

Daddy shakes his head, "I don't know."

Catarina creates a portal, "Let's take Magnus home."

Max nods as he follows the others through the portal into the loft.

Daddy takes Poppa to their bedroom and gently puts him in the bed.

Catarina walks in, "I'll see if I can find out who this warlock is."

"Thanks Catarina. For everything." Daddy walks over to her and kisses her cheek.

Uncle Jace says coldly, "I wonder how many of Robert's friends are also friends of Valentine's?"

Daddy shakes his head, "It's scary."

"I'll let Maryse know about this."

Daddy sighs, "I just want to be with Magnus now."

Uncle Jace nods, "I understand." He says goodbye to Daddy and Catarina and walks out of the loft.

Catarina hugs Daddy, "Take care of him."

Daddy smiles, "Always."

She smiles, creates a portal and leaves the loft.

Daddy makes sure the door is locked and walks into the bedroom. He lays down next to Poppa and rests his head on Poppa's chest. He holds Poppa tight.

Max rubs his thumb over his fingers. He wants to stay and watch over his fathers but he knows he has to move on. With a sigh, he snaps his fingers.

Still in the loft, Poppa, Daddy, Uncle Jace and Catarina are around the kitchen table. They are eating pizza.

Max sits in a chair. They are talking about random stuff as they eat.

Poppa looks a lot better after getting some sleep. He is done eating and is rubbing his thumb over Daddy's knuckles, as Daddy finishes his slice.

Uncle Jace finishes and gets up to clear the table.

Poppa sighs, "Now will you tell me how you found me."

Daddy giggles, "What about dessert?"

Poppa smiles at him, "Alexander, you want to sleep on the sofa tonight?"

Daddy giggles, "Do you want me to call your bluff, Mr. Bane?"

Max giggles.

Catarina laughs, "I'll tell you, Magnus. The love rune seems to work as a tracker for both of you."

Poppa looks at her, "You found me with the love rune?"

Daddy rolls his eyes, "That IS what she said."

"But how?"

Daddy shrugs, "Jace and I are connected equally through our parabatai rune, so it would make sense that the love rune works the same way."

"But I don't have a love rune to track."

"True, but your magic is in the love rune. Therefore your magic can be tracked back to you."

Poppa leans back in his chair, his thumb never leaving Daddy's knuckles.

Uncle Jace smiles, "Magnus, I wouldn't have believed it, if I didn't see it with my own eyes. It glowed blue."

Poppa looks at him, "It glowed?"

Max nods.

Catarina nods, "Does it glow when you track Alec?"

Poppa laughs, "I have no idea."

Uncle Jace smiles, "Let's do an experiment. Let's take Alec somewhere, Magnus can track him and we can see if it glows."

Poppa looks at him coldly, "You are NOT experimenting with my husband."

Catarina laughs, "Easy there, Magnus. We can take Alec into the bedroom and you can track him."

Daddy smiles, "Bathroom, I want to see it glow."

Poppa sniffs, "Fine."

Daddy, Uncle Jace and Catarina get up and walk to the bathroom. Max follows.

Daddy puts the light on and everybody stands around him.

Catarina yells, "Whenever you are ready Magnus."

They wait. Two minutes later, the love rune starts to glow blue.

Max giggles,  _ **that is so cool.**_

Daddy's eyes widen.

Catarina smiles, "That is a signal to the bad guys, 'my husband is on his way and he is going to kick your asses'."

Uncle Jace nods, "Yep, and it's not going to be pretty."

Max nods,  _ **Poppa is coming to the rescue.**_

Poppa walks into the bathroom, "So?"

Catarina nods, "Bright blue. A definite signal that shit is going to happen."

Uncle Jace laughs.

Daddy walks past Uncle Jace, pushes Poppa against the bathroom wall and kisses him.

Max giggles,  _ **fathers kissing**_.

Catarina laughs, "And that is OUR signal to leave."

Uncle Jace nods.

Catarina asks, "Portal to the Institute?"

"I would appreciate it, Catarina."

Daddy and Poppa are still kissing and don't notice them leaving.

Max smiles and creates a portal, time to go home.

He arrives in the loft. It is dark.

Max creates a light ball and looks around. There is no furniture in the living room or kitchen. He runs into his room and that room is also empty of furniture. He runs into his fathers' bedroom and that room also has no furniture.

But more important than the lack of furniture is the lack of FATHERS in the loft.

Max leans against the wall where Poppa's dresser should be. He slides down to the floor as tears run down his face.

Where are Daddy and Poppa?

Why aren't they here?

Why is the loft empty of them being here?

What happened to them since Max left to go on his visit?

Max puts his face into his hands and sobs.

_**tbc** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know you hate me right now. It's okay. I love you. xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One mystery is solved, but Max's night isn't over yet.

The wait is over, here is chapter 2.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max takes a deep breath and gets to his feet. He wipes his face with his shirt and takes another deep breath.

His Poppa is the High Warlock of Brooklyn. His Daddy is the Head of the NY Institute of ShadowHunters and they did not raise him to sit on the floor and cry.

Something happened while he was gone. He will find out what and he will fix it.

He creates a portal and arrives in the Institute.

The War Room is his first stop.

He sees Aunt Izzy. She glances at him and goes back to her paperwork. Max wants to cry but he assumes that if his fathers aren't where they should be, then he is a stranger to everybody in the Institute.

He walks up to her and smiles, "Good evening, is Alec Lightwood here?

Her head shoots up and she glares at him, "Who the fuck is asking?"

Max blinks, his beloved Aunt Izzy has never spoken to him with such coldness in her voice. He is afraid to answer her without crying.

A seraph blade appears at his throat, Max glances over and sees Uncle Jace looking at him with cold blue eyes, "She asked you a question, answer it."

Max blinks back tears but some fall down his cheeks as he whispers, "His son."

Uncle Jace sneers, "I doubt that. Now. Who. The. Fuck. Are. You."

"I'm Max Lightwood-Bane. My fathers are Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane."

Aunt Izzy looks at him with cold eyes, "Try again."

Max swallows, "I can prove it."

Aunt Izzy folds her arms and nods, "Go ahead."

Max glances at Uncle Jace, who still has the blade to his throat, and holds out his right wrist for them to see the tattoo there.

Lightwood  
Bane  
10/08/2017

After Daddy died and was reborn, Max asked Aunt Izzy who did Poppa's tattoo. She went with him to make sure it was placed in the exact same spot his fathers' have their wedding rune. Before they left to go to the 20th anniversary party, Max showed his fathers' the tattoo. Both of them cried.

Sitting in their empty bedroom, Max saw it was still there and found the strength to stand up and fight for his fathers.

Here in the War Room he watches as his Aunt and Uncle look at him with shocked expressions.

Aunt Izzy lowers her arms to her sides and whispers, "By the angel."

Uncle Jace lowers the blade and puts it away, "How can this be?"

Max looks from one to the other, "They adopted me, two years after they got married."

Aunt Izzy shakes her head, "Alec died when he was 14 from an Aeger demon bite."

Max looks at her confused, "No, Poppa healed him."

Uncle Jace shakes his head, "Maryse called Magnus but he never showed up. By the time she realized he wasn't coming, it was too late to call another warlock."

Max shakes his head, "No, this is wrong. I saw Poppa heal Daddy." He looks at Aunt Izzy, "Is Poppa still alive?"

She shrugs, "Right after Alec died, he gave up the position of High Warlock of Brooklyn and disappeared. I can only assume he is still alive."

Max nods, "He lost his soulmate. We need to find him."

Uncle Jace nods, "Okay, but it is almost midnight. Stay here, get some sleep and we will look for him tomorrow morning."

"I guess so." Before they can say anything, he is going up the stairs to Daddy's room. It is furnished. He gets into the bed, and cries himself to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max wakes up and wants to cry when he sees that he is in Daddy's bed in the Institute. He had hoped that it was a nightmare and he would wake up in his room in the loft. He would go into his fathers' bedroom and hold them tight.

But it isn't a nightmare. It is real.

He looks at the tattoo, takes a deep breath and gets out of the bed.

He goes downstairs to the dining room. Daddy always said that breakfast is important when one is on a mission. Right now, Max is on the most important mission of his life. He has to find Poppa and together they need to find out why he didn't save Daddy.

Max looks around the dining room. He doesn't see any familiar faces and that's good. He wants to eat and think of a plan. He gets a bowl of cereal and sits down at a table.

He watches as Aunt Izzy walks in. She grabs an apple and walks over to him, "Can I sit with you?"

Max nods. She smiles at him as she sits down, "I did a little research and Magnus was last seen in Sunset Park, five years ago."

Max nods, "How do we find him now?"

"That is a good question."

"Is Catarina Loss still in NYC?"

She nods, "Is she a friend of Magnus'?"

"Yes. Maybe she knows where he is."

"Okay, finish your breakfast and we will go pay her a visit."

"Thank you Aunt Izzy."

She smiles, "Aunt Izzy? I like the sound of that." She stands up and gently kisses his forehead, "I'll be in the War Room when you are ready."

Max nods, feeling a bit better about their chances of fixing this. He finishes his cereal and leaves the dining room. Aunt Izzy is talking with a man that Max doesn't know.

She sees Max and smiles, "Max, this is Victor Aldertree. He's the Head of the Institute."

Aldertree says, "Hello, Max."

Max smiles, "Hi."

She smiles, "Ready?"

Max nods. They walk out of the Institute.

Max asks her, "You didn't tell him who I am, did you?"

She shakes her head, "No, I just told him that you were an orphaned warlock interested in finding your mother. I never mentioned your last names."

"Thank you. There was something about him that scared me."

"I agree. We are all a bit weary of him."

"I can create a portal to Catarina's hospital."

"Oh, okay. That would be helpful."

Max creates a portal and they arrive in Beth Israel Hospital. Aunt Izzy walks up to the Nurse's Station, "Excuse me, is Catarina Loss working today?"

The nurse smiles, "Yes, she is on the third floor."

"Thank you."

Max and Aunt Izzy go to the elevator bank and wait for an elevator. When one arrives, they get in and take it to the third floor.

Max sees Catarina down the hall talking to a doctor. They wait until she is finished and then walk over to her.

She glances at Aunt Izzy, "What can I do for you, ShadowHunter?"

Aunt Izzy smiles at her, "It's about Magnus Bane."

"Never heard of him."

Max looks at Catarina, "Please, I need to find him."

Catarina looks at him, "Why?'

Max shows her his tattoo as he whispers, "My name is Max. He's my Poppa and we need to save Daddy."

Catarina's eyes widen, "The Lightwood boy dying killed Magnus' spirit."

Max nods, "Poppa can't live without Daddy."

Catarina takes out her phone and makes a phone call, "Magnus, we need to talk. Meet me in one hour. Your son Max is depending on you." She ends the call. She smiles at Max, "That will get his attention."

Aunt Izzy says, "But you didn't say where."

Catarina smiles, "We only have one place where we meet."

Max smiles, "Central Park."

"Yes, how could you know that?"

"That is where Poppa first saw Daddy as a boy."

Aunt Izzy says, "By the angel."

Catarina nods, "I'm just finishing up, then we can go meet Magnus."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A half hour later, they are waiting in Central Park for Magnus to show up. Max sees the tree that he hid behind when he watched his Poppa and Daddy connect for the first time.

A portal opens up and Magnus Bane walks into the Park. Max notices the difference in Poppa right away. There is an air of sadness to him that immediately brings to mind Max's nightmare.

Poppa coldly asks, "What is this Catarina?"

Max walks up to him. He can't help the tears that roll down his face, as he whispers, "Poppa, you saved Daddy."

Poppa looks at him, "What are you talking about?"

Max shows Poppa his tattoo, "You got to Daddy in time and healed him. I saw it."

Poppa holds Max's wrist as he looks at the tattoo. He looks up, as if seeing the boy he followed all those years ago. "Maryse Lightwood fire messaged me that it was an emergency. I was on my way when Owen had a question. By the time I finished with him and got to the Institute, the poison had gone through Alexander's system."

Max shakes his head, "No, you got to the Institute in plenty of time. You had time to talk with Grandma Maryse before you healed him."

Aunt Izzy asks, "Is it possible that Owen shouldn't have been there?"

Catarina nods, "Never liked him. There was always something that made me itchy when I was around him."

Poppa nods, "Owen's timing did seem a bit odd. Every time I thought I had finished with him, he had another question."

Aunt Izzy says, "As if he were stalling you."

Poppa nods, "Looking at it now, it does seem like it."

Max grabs one of Poppa's hands, "How do we fix this?"

Catarina says, "Magnus, you can't go back."

Poppa nods, "Seeing myself would be a bad thing."

Aunt Izzy says, "All we have to do is prevent Owen from getting in Magnus' way."

Max nods, "I'll go. I prevented Daddy from getting killed in this Park, I can prevent that asshole from stalling Poppa."

Poppa smiles.

Max smiles, "Just give me a portal to the right time."

Poppa nods. He remembers the moment and creates a portal.

Aunt Izzy hugs Max, "May the angel be at your side."

Catarina hugs him, "Good luck."

Poppa takes Max's face in his hands, "Thank you."

Max kisses his cheek, "I love you Poppa." He goes through the portal.

Max is in the hallway outside the loft.

A portal opens up. Max hides in a doorway. A man walks over to the loft's front door. Max assumes this is Owen. The man gets ready to knock on the door. Max opens a portal behind the man and pushes him through it with an ball of energy.

Max sets his invisibility glamour and creates a portal into the loft. He sees Poppa putting his coat on. Max smiles as he hears Poppa muttering to himself about "bossy Lightwoods". Poppa creates a portal and walks through it.

Max stands there and wonders how will he know if things are right

The room starts to spin. Max reaches for a nearby chair. He blinks to try to clear his head.

Just as he thinks he is going to pass out, the room stops spinning.

He hears Poppa say coldly, "You are NOT experimenting with my husband."

Max looks up.

Poppa, Daddy, Uncle Jace and Catarina are around the kitchen table. Max is back in his last visit.

He watches as it happen again.

He smiles as his fathers kiss.

He wants to drop his invisibility glamour and hold them tight, because he is scared of what awaits him on the other side.

But the son of the Head of the NY Institute of ShadowHunters and the High Warlock of Brooklyn, is not a coward.

He creates a portal, takes a deep breath and goes through it.

He is in the loft.

The loft is furnished as far as he can see.

But there is no Poppa nor Daddy.

Max walks into their bedroom and sits on their bed.

He is too tired to cry. Plus he feels that if he started crying, he might not stop.

tbc

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hear you cursing me out. I still love you. xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max finally gets to hold his fathers.

As we used to say in RadioShack,  _ **You got Questions, We got Answers**._

Time for me to answer some questions and to stop torturing poor Max.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max sits on his fathers' bed. The loft is quiet.

So quiet that when his phone starts repeatedly beeping, he jumps and almost lands on the floor.

He looks at his phone. 25 text messages, all from...

_**POPPA** _

Max looks at the screen (he notices that it is 4:27A, way past his bedtime, way past his  _fathers'_ bedtime).

He kicks off his sneakers and moves up on the bed, his back against the pillows.

Comfortable, he starts reading the texts.

_**Max, something is happening at Institute. Going to check it out.** _

_**Max, there was an attack on Alec. He and Jace were badly hurt. Both are in surgery right now.** _

_**Max, you know how I am when he gets hurt.** _

_**Max, I could use you here with me now.** _

_**Max, I guess you can't get texts where you are.** _

_**I have Izzy and Clary here. Maryse is here too.** _

_**A warlock got into the Institute and attacked my angel. Jace was in the office and tried to keep him safe.** _

_**Alec was able to send me '911' and I portaled into the office and destroyed the son of a bitch before he could...** _

_**Alec is in bad shape. Broken bones, concussion, internal bleeding. I'm scared Max. Immortal or not, he isn't immune to massive injuries.** _

_**Warlock's name is Owen. Or I should say the fucker's name WAS Owen.** _

_**Never liked the asshole and now he is dead.** _

_**I'm sitting here with Izzy and Clary. Jace is out of surgery.** _

_**Every time a doctor walks past I think this is it, he's gone. I've lost him again.** _

_**I told Izzy and Clary to go to bed, it's getting late and even though I appreciate their company, I'd rather have you here.** _

_**Max, I'm scared.** _

_**Catarina just showed up. She heard that Owen was killed. Then she found out WHY the fuck was killed and she wants to bring him back so that SHE can kill him herself.** _

_**Alec just got out of surgery, but they won't let me see him yet. That scares me.** _

_**Catarina just saw him. She says that he is hooked up to machines and THAT is why they want me to wait. B/C it would be too upsetting. What's more upsetting is being kept from him but Catarina says it is best that I wait.** _

_**So I wait.** _

_**Max aren't you home yet?** _

_**They just said I can go see him. Catarina is still with me.** _

_**He looks very pale. I activated the love rune. I love the color blue for a lot of reasons. Hopefully his broken bones will heal faster and he can come home.** _

_**But he's warm and he opened his eyes for a minute and said my name. Catarina left.** _

_**I'm staying here for the night. I NEED to stay here with him.** _

_**I'll talk to you later. I love you Max.** _

The last message was at 2:49A.

Max reads through them a few times.

Daddy was attacked by 'Owen'? The same warlock that kept Poppa from saving 14 year old Daddy?

Max wonders if this was the same thing that happened when he had the nightmare about seven year old Daddy being killed in Central Park then GROWN UP Daddy was attacked.

Owen caused his death back when he was fourteen then tried to kill him NOW.

Max gets off the bed. He puts his phone in his pocket and his sneakers back on.

Poppa isn't the only one that needs to be with Daddy right now. Max feels like he hasn't seen his fathers in weeks.

He creates a portal and walks into the Institute.

He walks past armed ShadowHunters, who nod at him in recognition. He gets in an elevator and goes to the Infirmary. The doors open and two armed ShadowHunters are standing there. They also nod at him and let him pass.

Max is surprised that at this late time, not only are there ShadowHunters walking around but that they are armed. He recalls Poppa's text messages. The Head of the Institute was attacked in his office, that is a big fucking deal.

Max sees two more armed ShadowHunters by a room and assumes that is where Daddy and Poppa are.

He goes to walk into the room, when one of them grabs his arm, "Where are you going?"

Max looks at him, "I want to see my fathers."

"Nobody is allowed inside."

Max looks at him coldly, "Remove your hand."

"No."

The door opens and Magnus is standing there, "What's going on?"

The ShadowHunter stands at attention, "Mr. Bane, this individual was trying to enter the room."

Magnus looks at him with disgust, "This 'individual' is our son, take your hand off of him."

He lets Max go and goes back to standing by the door.

Magnus takes Max's hand and pulls him into the room. Max wants to slam the door but he sees Alec sleeping and gently closes it instead.

Magnus wasn't lying when he said Alec was pale. Max kisses his cheek, and he  _is_  warm. Alec's right arm is in a cast. He is shirtless, his chest completely wrapped in bandages.

Max blinks back tears, as he sees that Alec is attached to a heart monitor.

Magnus hugs him, "He is going to be okay."

Max sighs, "This has been a crappy night."

Magnus nods, "But you had a good visit?"

"It was okay."

Magnus hugs him, "It _has_  been a rough night."

Max lays down on Alec's left, careful not to hinder the wires to the monitor. He rests his head against Alec's arm and holds his hand.

Magnus lays on his side, against Alec's right side. His head on the pillow. His thumb rubbing across the cast.

Alec's eyes flutter and slowly open.

He glances to his right, and whispers, "Magnus."

Magnus smiles and gently kisses him, "I'm here and so is Max."

Alec slowly moves his head to the left and sees Max, "Blueberry."

Max smiles and kisses his cheek, "Hi Daddy."

"Jace?"

Magnus smiles, "He's okay. Rest, we'll talk later."

"Okay." His eyes close.

Magnus sighs, "Get some sleep, Max." He waves a hand at the door, securing it better than the armed ShadowHunters outside.

"I'll try, Poppa."

Max holds Alec's hand tight and closes his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes and looks into the most beautiful hazel eyes he has ever seen. He smiles and leans up to kiss Alec, "Morning, Alexander."

"Morning Magnus."

Magnus rests his head on Alec's chest and relaxes. He sees that Max's head is also resting on Alec's chest. He assumes Alec woke up and wrapped his arms around his favorite warlocks. Alec must have removed the wires from his chest.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, considering I got knocked around my office by a warlock. How's Jace?"

"Jace was in bad shape as well, but he will recover."

"Jace distracted Owen enough for me to text you. I assume you got it."

"Yes. Owen is no longer a problem."

"It's bad enough I have rogue ShadowHunters attacking me, now warlocks have me on their hit list."

"Rogue warlocks that will be on Catarina's hit list."

Alec smiles, "Only Catarina's?"

Magnus sniffs, "I don't have a hit list, I have a  _ **dead**_  list."

Alec laughs.

"Daddy?"

Alec smiles at Max, "Good morning, blueberry." He leans over and kisses Max's nose.

Max smiles at his father and feels all his fears disappear.

Max wonders, not for the first time, why anybody would want to hurt his father. Max isn't an idiot, he knows 'why'. His Daddy is not only a powerful man, but he is married to a powerful man. Max just doesn't see that as good reason to hurt him.

Max rests his head on Alec's chest and listens to his heart beating.

Magnus strokes his hair, "Did you sleep?"

Max nods.

Alec sighs, "Guess you didn't expect to come home to this drama, did you Max?"

Max holds Alec tight, "It's better than coming home and finding you dead."

Alec looks at him, "What? When?'

Max shakes his head, "I don't want to talk about it now. I just want to hold you."

Alec nods and holds Max close.

Magnus holds Alec, "I think I'm going to petition that there should be a rule in the Accords that the words 'Alec Lightwood' and 'dead' shouldn't be allowed in the same sentence.

Max nods, "I'll sign that petition."

Alec quickly changes the subject, "How about we go visit Jace and then head home?"

Magnus looks at him, "Home? You feel well enough to leave?"

Alec nods.

Magnus gets off the bed and looks at his husband.

Alec looks perfect, as if he never was attacked. Magnus snaps his fingers and the cast disappears from Alec's arm. Magnus gently touches his arm. Alec looks at him calmly. The arm is healed.

Alec had both of them resting their heads on his chest with no discomfort.

Max sits up. Magnus snaps his fingers and the bandages disappear. Magnus gently touches his side. Alec is still looking at him calmly. His broken ribs are healed. He snaps his fingers and Alec is wearing a shirt.

Magnus gently kisses the love rune, then kisses Alec's lips, "I love you."

"I will always love you."

Max giggles.

Magnus smiles. With a flick of his hand, he removes the barrier from the door and puts his hand in Alec's, "Let's go visit Jace."

Alec gets off the bed and stands up. Magnus waits but Alec walks away from the bed with no problem. Max gets off the bed.

Max opens the door and notices that two different ShadowHunters are outside.

Alec asks, "Why do I have guards?"

Magnus smiles, "Your mother thought that would be a good idea even though I told her that I would secure the room."

Alec nods.

One guard says, "Mr. Lightwood, we are to stay with you."

Magnus says, "Nah, you are relieved of duty. Max and I will keep him safe."

Max coldly says, "That other idiot kept me from getting in the room."

Alec looks at him shocked, "What?"

Magnus sighs, "Idris ShadowHunters who obviously don't know who Max is. I handled it."

Alec shakes his head. He tells the guards, "Mr. Bane is correct. Go back to Idris, you aren't needed here."

"But sir."

Alec shakes his head and walks away. They try to follow, but Magnus and Max stand in their way. Magnus coldly says "He told you to go back. I can provide a portal for you. Now either you go through it on your own or our son will help you."

Magnus creates a portal. Max rubs his fingers together and waits.

They look from Magnus to Max, slowly back away from the two warlocks and walk through the portal.

Magnus nods, "Good choice." He smiles at Max as they turn around and walk to Jace's room.

Jace is sitting up in bed. He gives Magnus and Max a big smile as they walk in.

Alec is holding Izzy and Clary.

Max giggles, "Group hug." He wraps his arms around his father and aunts.

Magnus laughs, "Jace, how are you feeling?"

"Fantastic, Magnus."

"Oh? I can understand why Alec healed so quickly, but you?"

"Magnus, be honest with me. Did you give Alec's rune a booster shot of magic when you healed him?"

Magnus nods, his thumb rubbing against his fingers as he remembers how pale and near death his husband looked when the doctors finally allowed him into the room.

Alec untangles himself from the group hug, walks over to Magnus and holds him. Magnus wraps his arms around him and holds his shirt tight.

Jace nods, "As I was lying here last night, I thought I saw a blue glow from my side, where my parabatai rune is. I thought I was dreaming but I woke up and felt great. No pain. Thank you Magnus."

Magnus smiles at him from the security of Alec's arms, "No thank you. You kept that monster away from Alec."

"I tried. We were no match for an insane warlock who tossed us around as if we were paper airplanes."

Alec kisses Magnus' forehead, "Jace gave me enough time to text you."

Jace nods, "Before I passed out, I saw a portal open and hoped to the angel that it was Magnus."

Magnus holds Alec's shirt tighter as he remembers walking into Alec's office, seeing Jace unconscious and bleeding against a wall and seeing his angel bleeding from the mouth, his arm at a unnatural angle and barely alive. Owen was standing over him, a dagger in his hand. Owen made the mistake of glancing up and that was all the time Magnus needed to create a fireball and toss it at him. A fireball powerful enough to incinerate Owen where he stood.

Magnus whispers, "It was."

Max walks over to his fathers and holds them.

Clary says, "Zachary, Owen can we assume there are other warlocks who are insane?"

Magnus pulls away from Alec, "Max and I will ward Alexander's office so that no warlocks are allowed in."

Izzy smiles, "Except for yourselves."

Magnus nods.

Max smiles, "And Catarina."

Alec laughs, "Yes, Magnus, she will be pissed if you lock her out."

Magnus smiles, "Yes, other than us, no warlocks will be able to get in there."

Alec nods, "That sounds like a good idea since any meetings I have with warlocks are usually in the main rooms. There would be no reason for a warlock to be in my office."

Max smiles, "Unless his last name is 'Bane'."

Alec smiles, "Exactly."

Jace says, "Maryse put guards on your room last night."

Izzy rolls her eyes, "Idiot wouldn't let me in this morning. I told him, "I'm his  _sister_." Fucker refused to let me in."

Magnus shakes his head, "It wouldn't have made a difference I warded the door, so it wouldn't have opened. The two guards last night stopped Max."

Clary looks at Max, "Really?"

Max nods, "He told Poppa that I was an 'individual'."

Izzy shakes her head, "Asshole."

Magnus nods, "I heard Max's voice and opened the door."

Max says coldly, "I was getting ready to portal his ass to Staten Island until Poppa saved him."

Alec laughs, "Mom must have thought it was a good idea at the time."

Clary nods, "She had armed ShadowHunters walking the Institute all last night. They are still walking around."

Max nods, "But they didn't stop me when I portalled here."

Izzy smiles, "Some of them did their homework and knew who you were." She kisses his cheek and gives him a hug.

Alec nods, "They can all go back to Idris now. Once my office is warded than the Institute doesn't need to be under guard."

Clary nods, "Maryse at least didn't put the Institute on lockdown like Aldertree did."

Alec notices Max's face quickly lose color and grabs his hand, "Blueberry, you okay?"

Max holds his father's hand tight, "I'm just hungry."

Alec gently kisses his forehead, "Me too. Jace, do me a favor and tell the guards their services are no longer needed and they can return to Idris. I'll send Mom a fire message and bring her up to date."

Magnus looks at Max, "Are you okay to ward Daddy's office or do you want to eat first?"

Max smiles, "Daddy than me."

Alec kisses his forehead, "Office than the loft."

Max nods.

Jace gets out of the bed. They walk to the elevator bank and share an elevator. Alec, Magnus and Max get off first and walk to Alec's office.

Magnus takes a deep breath and turns to Max, "Max, don't be upset when you see the condition of the office, remember Daddy is right here and he is fine."

Max nods and braces himself as they walk in.

The desk is in pieces. It is covered in blood.

All the furniture has been tossed around and most of it is covered in blood.

The wall, opposite where the desk was, is covered in blood, as is the carpet.

Magnus holds Alec's hand tight in his left hand and flicks a trembling right hand at the mess.

The desk and room are pristine once again.

Max relaxes.

Magnus kisses Alec and lets go of his hand, "Okay Max, let's get to work.

He and Max go around the room, warding it. Alec sits on his desk keeping out of their way. Once they are done, he stands. Magnus creates a portal and they finally walk into the loft.

Magnus takes out his phone, "It's almost three o'clock? Where did the day go?"

Max smiles weakly, "I didn't get home until 4:30 this morning."

"Your visit took THAT long?"

Max shakes his head, "My visit was fun and quick but I got home and the loft was empty. Daddy was dead and you were no longer the High Warlock."

Alec shakes his head, "No more until after we eat."

Max nods. They walk into the kitchen and together prepare an early dinner of pasta with mushroom sauce.

_**tbc** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This seems to be a good time for everybody (especially the Lightwood-Bane family) to take a breath and relax after all that stress.

aka  _this chapter is already long enough_. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for poor Max to put a period at the end of this adventure.

Time for the fluffy ending. :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They enjoy an early dinner and talk about random stuff. Alec washes the dishes with Max's help, while Magnus watches and smiles.

Alec eyes the Keurig machine as Magnus shakes his head, "No coffee until tomorrow morning." He hands Alec a cold bottle of beer. Alec sighs and walks into the living room.

He sits on the sofa and watches Magnus make his martini.

Max gets a bottle of water and thinks about sitting next to Alec but sees how tense Magnus' back is, instead he sits in a chair. He'll probably end up sitting on the coffee table in front of them anyway.

Max is allergic to alcohol, something his fathers found out when he was four.

.

.

.

Magnus was mixing a potion that needed to be stirred every two hours. It was time to stir, so he left his martini on the coffee table and went into his office.

Max was happily running around the loft, keeping out of Poppa's way. He bumped into the coffee table and the glass tipped over, spilling liquor over the table and splashing a few drops on Max's right hand.

As soon as the liquor touched him, Max screamed as it burned his skin.

Magnus ran out of the office, fireball in hand, ready to kill whoever was hurting his son. Instead he saw smoke rising from Max's hand and the toddler screaming at the top of his lungs.

Magnus quickly extinguished the fireball and picked up his screaming son. He sat down with Max in his lap and tried to comfort him. Max continued to scream. Magnus tried several times to heal the burn but Max pushed his hands away.

Magnus needed help. He located his husband, pulled out his phone and texted '911' to Alec. He put his phone away and created a portal to Alec's office. Minutes later, Alec walked into the loft, putting his phone back in his pocket.

Alec didn't say a word, he took Max from Magnus and held him close. Max stopped screaming and looked up at him with tear filled eyes, "Daddy it hurts."

Alec nodded and sat down. Magnus gently took Max's hand in his and was finally able to heal him. When he was done, Magnus smiled at Max and gently kissed the hand, "All better."

Max smiled and offered the hand to Alec to kiss. Alec laughed and kissed it.

Max rested his head against Alec's chest and traced the deflect/block rune on his neck.

Alec kissed the top of Max's head and asked Magnus, "What did he touch?"

Magnus pointed to the tipped over glass, "My drink."

"He was burned by your martini?"

Magnus nodded, "Looks like it."

Alec was not convinced, he asked Max, "Blueberry, what hurt you?"

Max pointed at the glass without saying a word.

Magnus picked up the glass and flicked his wrist. The spilled drink was gone.

.

.

.

Of course Max doesn't remember that. But he does remember being somewhat afraid of Magnus' martini when he was younger. It wasn't until he was eight when he finally got the courage to ask Magnus why. After his father explained what happened when he was younger, Max was okay but he still avoided touching anything with alcohol in it.

Max watches as Magnus pours the drink into a glass with a trembling hand. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything about Alec being dead when he returned to the loft the first time.

Magnus turns around and smiles weakly at Max. Max smiles, "It all worked out okay, Poppa."

Magnus nods as he sits close to Alec, "I suppose so."

Alec squeezes Magnus' hand and kisses him, "So blueberry, start at the beginning. Where did you visit?"

Max smiles, "Warner grabbing Poppa from the loft."

Magnus looks at Alec confused, "Warner? Who was he?"

Alec smiles, "That was when we found out that I could track you with the love rune."

Max nods and giggles, " _You're not experimenting with my husband_."

Alec laughs, "That  _ **was**_  funny. Magnus, did you really think that Jace would hurt me?"

Magnus sniffs, "I didn't know what he was capable of. I just knew that I didn't like his tone."

Alec and Max laugh.

Magnus smiles, "Hmm, the bathroom..."

Alec nods, "Seeing the rune glow and knowing that it meant you were on your way was sexy."

Magnus smiles, "Did we ever make it to the bed?"

"Eventually."

Max giggles, "It's a good thing I left right after Catarina and Uncle Jace did."

Alec laughs, "Never heard them leave."

Max giggles, "Catarina created a portal to the Institute."

Alec shrugs. Magnus smiles.

Max takes a deep breath, "Daddy, why would your father hurt you?'

Alec sighs and leans back, "Max, I still don't understand it. I thought he was on our side, meaning Poppa and me, but he was only pretending because Mom was so against us."

Magnus holds Alec's hand in both of his, "Valentine was a sweet talker and some people want to be sweet talked when they want things a certain way."

Alec nods, "But that still doesn't explain how he had no problem allowing Valentine's men to beat and almost kill me, what three times? Then he got that warlock to either pretend he was you or create the illusion that you were the one beating me. On top of that story that you put a love SPELL on me so that you could gain control over the Institute." He shakes his head and takes a drink from his beer.

Before Magnus can say anything, Alec continues, "Then he makes you choice between my life and our love. What kind of father does that?"

Max's eyes are wide as he gets up from the chair and sits on the coffee table, "Poppa, what did you choose?"

Magnus holds Alec's hand tight, "Easy, your Daddy's life wins over everything."

Alec glares at him, "And don't think I will ever get over that."

Magnus sighs, "I'd rather exist in a world with you in it but apart from me, then know that I caused your death."

Alec shakes his head, "I don't think the rune would have allowed you to walk away from  _ **us**_."

Magnus gently kisses the love rune, "Then we would have found each other again."

Alec looks at him, "Always." Magnus nods as they kiss.

Max smiles. Seeing his fathers so in love always makes him happy. "Catarina was badass."

Magnus nods, "When Catarina goes into protect mode, she is going to fuck shit up. Especially when it comes to Alec. She wanted to rip Robert's head off his shoulders. She even warned me, that she would protect Alec from me."

Max looks at him, "But you would never hurt Daddy."

Magnus shakes his head, "Never."

Alec kisses him, "Not a doubt in my mind."

Max nods, he agrees a zillion percent with his Daddy.

Alec squeezes Magnus' hand, "Max, what is this about me dying and Poppa no longer being the High Warlock of Brooklyn?"

Magnus moves closer to Alec as Max takes a deep breath, "I came home and the loft was dark and empty."

Alec asks, "Empty of Poppa and me?"

Max nods, "And furniture. The loft had nothing in it."

"By the angel." He reaches for Max's hand and holds it tight. Max moves the coffee table closer, so that Alec doesn't stretch too far away from Magnus. His legs rest comfortably between Magnus' left leg and Alec's right.

"I sat in your empty bedroom and cried. Then I saw my tattoo and knew that I still had time to fix whatever happened."

Magnus smiles and looks at Alec, "Our son is smart." Alec nods.

Max smiles, "I figured the Institute would be the best place to start."

Alec nods, "But you had to be careful."

Max nods, "The first person I saw was Aunt Izzy and she ignored me until I mentioned your name. She was pissed. Uncle Jace appeared and put a blade to my throat. Uncle Jace is a scary dude."

Alec smiles, "Good to know that even though I was dead, my parabatai and sister had my back."

Max nods, "They thought I was lying when I said I was your son, but once I showed them my tattoo, they believed me."

"So how did I die?"

Max takes a deep breath, "The Aeger demon bite when you were 14."

Magnus holds Alec's hand tight in both hands, "Why didn't I heal him?"

"Owen kept you here and Daddy ran out of time."

Magnus looks at Max with cat's eyes, "That fucker was nowhere near here at the time."

Max nods, "That is what we determined, I went back and portaled him to the Bronx, so that you could heal Daddy."

"Who's 'we'?"

Max smiles, "Aunt Izzy and Catarina."

Magnus smiles, "Catarina helped ShadowHunters? How did you manage that?"

"I showed her my tattoo and she said that after Daddy died, you lost your spirit, that is why you were no longer the High Warlock of Brooklyn. She called you and set up a meeting in Central Park. When you showed up, you were pissed but my tattoo convinced you that you and Daddy were together. You created a portal and I got rid of Owen. Then I was back in my visit."

Alec says, "And you came back to an empty loft again."

Max nods, "But at least this time it was furnished."

Magnus leans back, "And you finally got my text messages."

Max nods, "And I portaled to the Institute right away."

Alec sighs, "You had a stressful night, blueberry."

Max nods, "Last night was the second worst day of my life."

Alec's eyes are gentle as he leans over and kisses Max's forehead.

Magnus coldly says, "Is it a coincidence that Owen was responsible for your death back then AND the attack in your office last night?

Alec sighs, "But now he is dead."

Magnus nods, "If it isn't Robert's friends, it's rogue warlocks messing with the timeline."

Alec smiles, "But we have Max keeping an eye on things."

Max weakly smiles, "Yes, but I think I'm going to stay home for a while. My heart can't take all this stress."

Alec smiles, he lets go of Magnus' hand and hugs Max tight, "It would be nice to have you home at night."

Magnus sniffs, "Yes, Alec, it would be nice."

Max giggles, "Oh, Daddy you're in trouble."

Alec smiles, "Maybe, but I know how to fix that." He lets Max go and sits back. He gently kisses Magnus and pulls him close.

Max giggles, "Hello, audience."

Magnus laughs as he puts his head against Alec's shoulder, "Maybe audience has something he could be doing instead of sitting there and watching?"

Max smiles, "No."

Alec laughs, "Maybe audience has an early class, and he needs to go to bed now?"

Max pouts, "Damn. That's right."

Magnus kisses Alec, "My husband is always on his toes."

Alec smiles, "ShadowHunter."

Max giggles and stands up. He kisses his fathers 'good night' and goes into his bedroom.

Alec and Magnus stand up.

Alec grabs the beer bottle and reaches for Max's water bottle, but Magnus grabs his hand. With a flick of his wrist, the two bottles and his glass are gone.

Magnus smiles at Alec, "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Alec smiles, "Not since we got home."

Magnus wraps his arms around his husband's waist, "I love you." He kisses Alec.

Alec smiles, "I will always love you." He kisses Magnus.

They hear giggling. They turn around and Max is standing by his door, a big smile on his face.

Alec laughs, he takes Magnus' hand and they walk to their bedroom, "Good night, blueberry."

Max giggles, "Good night, Daddy, Poppa." He walks into his bedroom and gets into bed.

Magnus and Alec walk into their bedroom.

Magnus snaps his fingers and their clothes are gone. He lays on the bed and pulls Alec on top of him. He puts his arms around his husband and holds him tight. He snaps his fingers and they are under the sheets.

Alec looks at him gently, "Magnus, are you okay?"

Magnus gently kisses him, "I just want to feel you close to me."

Alec nods, he rests his head on Magnus' chest and holds him.

Magnus lays there holding Alec. Soon Alec's grip loosens as he falls asleep, Magnus falls asleep listening to his soft snores.

_**THE END** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fluffy goodness. \o/

What did I say at the beginning of chapter 1? I always keep my promises. :D

I already have an idea for the next story. You want to hear it?

.

.

.

.

.

AU!Magnus drops by the loft. Intrigued?


End file.
